


drink you in

by kallistob



Series: Gramander AUs [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Coming In Pants, Dubious Consent, Finger Sucking, M/M, Vampire Newt Scamander, helpless Graves, overwhelmed Graves, seductive Newt, vampire lure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistob/pseuds/kallistob
Summary: Work overwhelms Percival so much that he forgets he stands in the same room as an hungry vampire.





	drink you in

He’s working late again.

Graves sighs as he sorts through the infinite pile of paperwork clustered on his desk, still there despite what he managed to accomplish during the day. Newt watches him from the side with mild disinterest. He sits on Graves’ office table, his legs kicking absent-mindedly at nothing. Graves had tried to instill proper manners in him, but it seemed the vampire would rather stay in high places instead of taking the sofa, or a chair. As consequence, Graves was sometimes forced to work on a smaller desk in the corner of his office.

The Director knows they have to leave soon. Newt needs to feed, and he needs to rest : tomorrow there will be an International delegation meeting taking place at MACUSA regarding the Grindelwald issue. Graves can’t afford to fall asleep in the middle of it.

He is lost in his thoughts, unaware that he grips the papers with more force than necessary. There's a sharp pain and he curses, dropping the files on his desk.

“Oh, fucking great,” he mutters, looking at his bleeding finger with mild annoyance. “I think it’s time to call it a night. Newt – Newt ?”

Graves blinks. The vampire is gone from the desk, nowhere to be found. “Newt?”

Did he leave without Graves noticing? That would be bad. Graves is entrusted with the vampire’s care ever since they rescued him during a raid. While Newt has never before tried to escape, or expressed the need to leave Graves’ side, they can’t have a vampire running free in the streets of New York.

Papercut forgotten, Graves closes his eyes to focus on the wards around his door - only to blink, because they are unchanged. Newt hasn’t left. Newt is -

“Percival,” Newt says behind him, making him jump. He whirls around. The vampire is there, but -

Percival’s heart skips several beats. Newt is smiling at him without shame, his erect fangs exposed. The gleam in his eyes is one of barely concealed hunger. Graves hastily steps back. _Fuck_. They should have left earlier, he should have --

Newt steps towards him, and Graves quickly _accios_ his wand to him, only for the piece of wood to fall to the floor uselessly in the next breath. Quick, slender fingers with long nails enclose his wrist tightly. Before Graves has time to say anything Newt darts his tongue out to _lick_ at the papercut, tasting him. Hot, wet heat then envelops Graves’ finger, as Newt starts sucking it gently, cleaning him.

Graves blushes to the tip of his ears. His pants tighten and he croaks out a helpless, “Newt.” He needs to make the other man stop while he can still think.

Newt works on Graves’ finger as if it was the most delicious treat in the world. The papercut slowly heals under his ministrations. He looks up at Graves, his cheeks flushed with renewed life.

“You taste so _good_ , Director,” he purrs, voice silky soft. “I can’t let your blood go to waste.”

Newt chases the remnants of blood staining Graves’ hand with little flickers of his tongue. Graves is unable to speak, unable to think, unable to breathe. There’s a heady, cloying scent filling his senses, clouding his mind. He relaxes, becomes soft and pliant against the vampire’s attack. The vampire’s lure. He should resist - but Graves is so tired, and this feels so good. Like the best kind of drunkenness.

Newt releases his finger with a wet pop, licking his lips. They’re as red as candy you’d have suckled for hours. Graves wants to know if they taste as good, but he can’t make his body move.

Newt smiles at him knowingly. Slowly, he raises Graves’ other hand to his mouth before taking two of his fingers in, eyes fluttering shut as his lips wrap around them.

The heat is Graves’ abdomen becomes unbearable. He watches his fingers disappear, in and out of Newt’s mouth; saliva dribbles down his palm as Newt makes a mess. Graves feels the sharp pinpricks of pain seconds before Newt lets out a loud moan. Blood slowly joins the saliva. Graves is helpless to stop what’s happening. His heartbeat is thundering in his ear, his blood rushing south in a steady pulse that has his whole being feel warm. His voice breaks. “ _Newt._ ”

Newt looks up at him, red eyes feverish.

“ _Newt._ ”

Newt maneuvers them until Graves is sitting on his desk, his dazed mind focused only on  the vampire standing in front of him. Newt trails kisses down the line of his throat, fingers deftly undoing his vest, his tie, the buttons of his shirt.

“Newt,” Graves gasps. “Newt - _oh!_ ”

Newt bites him.

He holds him close, steadying Graves as he drinks life from him. Graves can only let it happen. He wraps his trembling legs around Newt’s waist to bring him closer. His body does not understand what’s happening - he is under attack, but it feels like heaven turned into a feeling, spreading through his body in gentle waves. Newt soothes him, rubbing his back, allowing Graves to breathe from times to times.

He doesn’t know how much time has passed.

Newt’s teeth tear the skin of Graves’ throat repeatedly. The pain has ebbed away, leaving only relentless pleasure that has Graves whimpering in need.

“Sssh. It’s okay, love, I’ve got you. Let it happen.”

He heaves a desperate sob and comes, his hands clutching the fabric of Newt’s shirt. Utterly and completely at the vampire’s mercy as he spills in his pants, his whole body trembling. Newt laughs and presses an open mouthed kiss in the wound at Graves’ neck as a reward, making Graves shiver from head to toe. He bares his throat for more.

“Ah, ah. I think that’s enough for today. I can’t kill you yet.”

“Newt,” Graves says. “P - please.”

Newt smiles at him. With a wave of his hand, Graves is levitating above the table, just enough time for Newt to place one arm under Graves’ knees. The other goes around his waist, carrying his weight as he lets the spell drop. Graves immediately snuggles into Newt’s warmth, seeking comfort.

His neck is still bleeding. Newt hurries to the door. The wards recognize Graves’ presence and let him pass. Newt runs outside the Woolsworth building through a back exit, not stopping his course until he finds himself in front of the Graves house yard.

There, he will cautiously enter the house, bear with the shocked gasps and panicked cries of the family portraits as he carries Graves to his bedroom to gently place him down on the bed. He will hurry to the bathroom to grab healing potions and bandages, and he will take care of Graves with all the tenderness his unfeeling heart can muster.

He likes this man. He would be sad to let him go.

Graves turns on his side, making a low sound of pain in his sleep as Newt brushes loose strands of hair away from his forehead.

“Sleep well, love,” he says, tasting iron in his mouth. “I’ll be right there in the morning.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it :) 
> 
> This series will be a collection of short, unrelated Gramander AUs I wrote on Tumblr. It features many things, such as Muggle Graves and Wizard Newt, Singer!Graves and Auror!Newt, and many others. Stay tuned for more :)


End file.
